


The Star that Fell Today

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kendo but not, Yoshiko being a gay idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Yoshiko could blame her bad luck on gods, demons, or whatever, but it's usually her own fault. Good thing Umi has her back when she makes those mistakes.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sonoda Umi & Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Star that Fell Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



> You know the drill, xx should've won, something of that manner.
> 
> This is a good chance to say, if you read my stuff, don't expect much anytime soon. Due to injuries incurred in both of my arms, typing takes a lot longer than usual, especially in large amounts. So typing up 5k/day isn't gonna happen even though I feel motivated.
> 
> Well, enjoy.

I still remember the look on her face. Not pompous, not a victorious grin, nothing of the sort. A blank expression, a definite “why did I even bother coming” kind of look. And that pissed me off more than anything. I mean, come on! A battle like that… something that can only be summed up as fate, a destined battlefield, an ageless war finally coming to an end. And yet…! And yet…!!! Even after I said all that embarrassing stuff before the tournament!!

“Haaa!!!”

“Yoshiko!”

My shinai pauses about a centimeter from its poor target of abuse. The wooden dummy looks ready to break and I know exactly who’s gonna have to pay for a new one if that happens. And let me tell you, at the ripe age of sixteen, currently jobless of course, Tsushima Yoshiko-sama’s funds would drop well into the negative. This is her fault too! I sigh and turn towards the voice that’s been chewing me out on the topic of “destruction of property” or something while that short inner monologue played.

“Sorry, sorry, Umi. You sound like my mom though.”

Umi walks over to examine the damage and shakes her head. My amazing technique at slaughtering the Sonoda’s prized dummies must impress even her. As expected, Yohane-sa―

“Your hits are sloppy too.”

“Wha―!?”

Rolling her eyes, Umi points out some of the more well-worn spots. “You’re just swinging with all your force. I watched for a bit as well. It’s like you’re losing concentration. You get in the proper stance and then it’s like you forgot everything you’ve been taught.”

Caught. “W-Well, you know…” What does she know?

“What do I know?”

“Don’t read my mind!”

“… What?”

Oh great, she’s giving me that look again. “That look” actually encompasses a series of looks ranging from disappointed to straight up anger that Umi tends to dish out when she uses her sixth sense to tell something’s up. And I admit, maybe that sense comes from the fact that we’re childhood friends, so she probably knows me better than anyone, but I’m telling you, it’s like she has a compass that points Yohaneward every time the slightest thing troubles me.

Who does Umi think she is anyways, always trying to get me to tell her everything? All roads that cross that path lead to verbal abuse with me as the victim. Something, something, I’m always the one that causes my own problems and I need to get my act together before college or I’ll be in real trouble. Really, she says things like that. Who thinks about university at our age? This is the prime of our lives, I’m not gonna spend it studying! And moreover, Umi always chews me out but I bet she’d be begging at my feet if I went to another friend! Wait… other friends… That’s right, I almost forgot. That’s who Umi is. My only friend.

I must have subconsciously hung my head in defeat because when Umi taps my shoulder, I notice I’m staring at the floor. What an interesting floor it is. Looks freshly polished. Yes, I am just coming up with excuses so I don’t have to face the inevitable successful prying of my plight. But unlike a manga, I can’t stare down for what seems like hours to go over plans to avoid her, so I finally pull myself back up.

And surprisingly, see a smile on Umi’s face. But… it looks a little… “You’ve still been practicing that move, Yoshiko?”

“Eh? Um, well… yeah. It’s probably my only chance of winning against…” I clear my throat. Not the time. “Gonna call it a cheap shot again?”

A small smile spreads across Umi’s lips but it looks kinda… off… “No. Just… I’m sorry.”

Umi? Apologizing to me? Did the local news catch drift of airborne swine? Possibly a shooting star on a collision course with earth? Wait, that doesn’t matter.

“You don’t need to apologize for something dumb. Come on, let’s start already, I’m tired of hitting a dummy anyways.”

I reach for a spare shinai to toss her but Umi grabs my arm. “Um, I don’t think you know what I mean…”

“What? I…” Come to think of it, it’s not like she actually did read my mind, so what is she apologizing for?

“That’s… I’m really sorry…”

Before I could continue or really even start my interrogation the dojo’s door slid open. Weird, Umi and I always practice before it actually opens so we should be… oh shit. You know, I could have believed it might be her mother walking in to invite me to breakfast or something, that’s happened before. Or even her father, who sometimes comes to evaluate my progress, though it’s been some time since he’s felt the need to do that. But never, never, would I expect the centre of my dilemma to walk in. Well, I was right in some way at least. A star had indeed fallen my way. But not one to cause a world-ending collision, just one that beats the shit out of me with a shinai.

I preach about how bad things are and they get worse. Go figure.

“W-What… are you doing here!?”

Dia’s eyes drift around the dojo before she proceeds to completely ignore my question. “So, this is the dojo you train at? I had heard of the Sonodas before, but I never expected you to be a student of theirs.”

How… How…? I shoot a look Umi’s way. “U-Umi, you…”

“Sorry, Yoshiko. Looks like I was right though, it was Dia-san troubling you.”

“S-She doesn’t really…”

God, I wish it was that easy to deny. Unfortunately, Umi skips her usual steps and launches straight into mind reading territory with that looks she gives me. Not buying it. Not at all. How did Umi even know!? I didn’t tell anybody about what happened before the tournament! Not even Umi! In the first place, how the hell did she get in contact with KendoProdigy-san over here!?

Umi gives me a shrug and Dia a bow before moving to the exit. She throws out a wink and mouths something like, “now or never,” before closing the door. And now I’m alone. With Dia. For the first time after the tournament ended… I’m content to let her continue looking around, but when her eyes lock on me, I feel like I need to say something.

You can guess what ensues. “So, uh… been practicing?” Idiocy. Idiocy ensued.

And from the look on Dia’s face, she probably agrees. A passing thought makes me wonder if I can run faster than her. Escape might not be impossible, men.

“Yoshiko-san.”

“Geh… D-Dia.”

Dia raises an eyebrow. “No correction this time?”

Shit, I’m definitely not acting like myself here. Salvage, salvage. “W-What are you talking about? Moreover, why are you here anyways!?” I admit, I might be acting slightly more aggressive than normal, but can you blame me?

“I happened to meet Sonoda-san while I was out, and we spoke a bit. I heard you’ve been troubled over something and it’s affecting your practice.”

“That’s… E-Even if something is, why is that any of your business!?”

Dia narrows her eyes. The kind of piercing gaze that Umi gives me when she sees straight through my bullshit. “Could it possibly be about… that?”

Now, I know what you’re thinking. What could “that” possibly refer to? Could it refer to me losing to her at the tournament? Possibly. Could it refer to my confession before said tournament? Possibly. Could it refer more specifically to the fact that I stipulated said confession by saying “if I win”? Yeah, I know! It was incredibly stupid, but some angelic grace or something must have returned for a bit, alright!?

“Uh… no?” Real convincing, tricked even myself there.

Dia sighs and glances around before picking up a shinai leaning against the wall ― when the hell did that get there? ― and pointing it my way. “If you’re that set on beating me, then come.”

“… Huh?”

“I said, come at me.”

“No, no, I heard that part, but why?”

Dia takes a few steps forward before taking her stance. You’ve gotta be kidding me. Why do I have to fight her right now!? And why is this somehow all Umi’s fault!?

Before I can get too ahead of myself, she steps in. Now, being unprepared in a kendo fight is tantamount to losing, most of the time. If I hadn’t faced this particular girl a countless number of times, I would have instantly lost. But not today. Just barely, I manage a flick of my shinai to avoid a direct chest hit.

“What the hell!? Dia, you―”

She’s in again before I can finish. If I’m being honest, her attacks are kinda sloppy, but it’s hard to recover your guard when you’re caught out like that. Every attack is just a swing with her full force behind it, but she’s so close, dodging is a pipedream. Not to mention, every hit numbs my hands, holy shit, is she trying to break my shinai? This is less like a kendo duel and more like… well, a real sword fight! Not that I’ve ever been in one, but I’ve read enough light novels.

Then the assault stops, just as fast as it began. I waste no time in finally getting into a proper defensive stance. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“Hm. I’m a little disappointed. Sonoda-san told me you’ve been practicing more than usual lately. I had hoped to see some of that put into action. At this rate…” A smirk crosses her lips and I feel my eye twitch before she even finishes. “It’ll be years before you make good on your promise.”

I know. I know she’s just trying to get in my head. And goddamit, it works! Fighting while flustered is never a good idea, by the way. You lose control which, guess what, happens to be imperative to winning a fight. Luckily, it’s because I know that, thousands of hours of kendo practice helping in that regard, that I can keep my cool. But pretending to lose it is also an advantage.

Dia knows my fighting style well, which is why I won’t make this a prolonged fight. In an endurance fight, I’ll lose, anytime. I’ve learned that time and time again. But this is more important. Something way more important than some stupid medal is on the line. And hell, the look in Dia’s eyes shows she’s ready to slap me to hell and back. Does she not want to go out with me that badly!? No. I know that’s not it. Or well, whether she wants to or not aside, she wouldn’t go out with somebody weak. That’s why I stipulated my confession in the first place. If I beat her, then she would definitely see me as someone worthy, as someone who could…

I run in. Sloppy looking, uncoordinated. Any 8th dan would spit on me. I’d probably get kicked from a school for such a disgraceful show. Umi would chew me out till I starved to death. But if this is what it takes… I don’t care. I don’t care about looks, I don’t care about that stupid confession, honestly I just want to wipe that damn smirk off her face! You wanted it, so take it!

A sharp _clank_.

.

.

.

Silence. For several seconds, no sound whatsoever, not even our breathing. And then a thud as the shinai that flew across the dojo smacks into the door. The sound echoes for a lot longer than it should. And then silence again. Dia stares at her empty hands but I can’t discern what that look is supposed to mean. Doesn’t look angry at least. So… I won, right? Dia’s eyes drift up to meet mine and a small smile breaks out. I did!

“I won! Ha! That’s how you score an ippon!” I thrust my shinai into the air. “How did you like Yohane-sama’s special move? Not that I expect somebody of your level to understand such an intricate and advanced move. I created and practiced it myself aft―”

Have you ever experienced a complete brain shutdown? To put it simply, all thought ceases in just one second. Like just now for example, I was bragging about my victory, right? Hell, an entire speech had formed in my head and damn would it feel glorious to let it all out! But poof. Gone, just like that. Why? Honestly, for a second I don’t believe the reason myself. But sure enough, that reason is there, very, very close.

Dia pulls back slowly. I raise a hand to my cheek. She… She really just…

She giggles. My heart flips. “I suppose that will do as a reward for beating me.” She turns back towards the door and starts walking away. I want to say something, anything really. _'Stay here!' ‘I love you!’_ I mean I already confessed once, but well… that was like a confession on her part, right!? You don’t kiss people you don’t like, right!? Dia pauses at the door where she turns back. “If you want anything more, you’ll have to try really hard at the next tournament.”

And just like that, she walks out. Wait… Wait! Why do I have to beat her in a tournament if she’s just gonna kiss me for this dumb practice!? “Are you messing with me!?” I sprint towards the door. She’s not getting away this time! “Dia!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
